La fille de la cave
by hp-drago
Summary: C'est la fin de la guerre, Lucius meurt, Narcissa et Drago vont pouvoir enfin vivre en paix sans Lucius pour les embêter. MAIS, une jeune fille remonte de la cave, elle doit avoir dans les 17 ans, elle est belle, mais très blanche, et très maigre... DEPLACEE


**Disclamer : Tout appartient à JKR !**

**Histoire racontée par ****Drago**** en personne. Des personnages OOC**

**Résumé : **

**C'est la guerre, Lucius meurt, Narcissa et Drago vont pouvoir enfin vivre en paix sans Malfoy senior pour les emmerder. MAIS, bah oui il y'a un mais ! Lorsque Lucius meurt, une jeune fille remonte de la cave, elle doit avoir dans les 17 ans, elle est belle, mais très blanche, et maigre. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La fin et le début

**PDV DRAGO**

La guerre est fini, je vais enfin pouvoir vivre en paix sans mon infâme père, vous avez compris je le détestais. C'est surement la personne que je souhaitais voir mourir. Mon vœu a été exhaussé par Weasley. L'ami de Potter. Ma mère va enfin pouvoir dormir tranquille sans être embêtée par ce monstre. Je crois que je ne connais personne d'aussi cruelle que lui. Il aimait torturé les autres, les voir souffrir juste pour le plaisir. Son plaisir, j'en ai fais les frais, ma mère aussi. On pourrait le comparer à Voldemort sans souci, d'ailleurs, lui aussi est mort tué par Potter, c'est la seule chose intelligente qu'il a du faire dans sa vie. Les mangemorts qui restaient sont emprisonnés à vie. Potter sort avec une des jumelles Granger et Weasley sort avec l'autre. Je dois avouer qu'elles ne sont pas moches à regarder. Drago ressaisis toi ! Tu parles des Sang de bourbe.

FLASH BACK de la fin de la guerre

Tout le monde fête la mort de Voldemort. Potter et Weasley viennent me voir. Ma mère et moi nous sommes ralliés à l'ordre depuis plusieurs mois déjà mais personne n'était au courant.

« Alors Malfoy, heureux ? » demande Weasley

« Plus que tu ne le crois Weasley. »

« Ron ! » crie Granger

Tiens la copine de Weasley arrive en courant. Je ne sais pas laquelle c'est je ne les reconnais pas. Elles sont en tout point identique. Elle lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse. Beurk. L'autre jumelle rejoint Potter.

« Angie ! » Potter sourit

Elle aussi l'embrasse. C'est moins pire que Weasley, Potter fait fureur auprès des filles, il me ferait presque de la concurrence mais ca fait 4 mois qu'il est casé avec la Granger donc la voix est libre pour moi !

« Ah tu es la toi ? Je ne t'avais pas vu ! » grimace Angie Granger

Je lui fais une grimace pour toute réponse.

« Franchement je me demande comment font les filles pour tomber dans tes bras, tu n'es pas si canon que ca ! » grimace Angie

« Tu crois que tu es belle toi ? » grimaçai je

« Ouai elle est canon. » réplique Potter

« Vous en avez pas marre de vous engueuler à chaque fois que vous vous voyez ? » Le rouquin s'en mêle

« Non c'est trop drôle ! » sourit Angie Granger

« Ca ne fait rire que toi Angie. Moi je n'ai rien contre Malfoy. » dit l'autre Granger

« Oh ma tite sœur adorée, tu es trop gentille. »

Elle lui saute dans les bras et se font un câlin.

« T'as un problème Malfoy ? »

« Ouai c'est toi ! » grimaçai je

Je m'approche dangereusement d'elle, on se défit du regard mais la gentille Granger vient se mettre entre nous.

« La violence ne résout rien. » argumente Granger

« Ma chérie on vient de terminer la guerre alors la violence….. » répond Angie Granger

Elle la fusille du regard. Angie se tait immédiatement. C'est une des rares personnes à réussir à la faire taire, a force de voir ses Gryffondors, je commence à les connaitre et personne n'arrive à fermer la grande gueule d'Angie. Faut dire qu'elle a de la répartie la petite. Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'aime bien nos prises de tête. Ca met de l'ambiance dans ma vie. La Granger pousse sa sœur loin de moi, elles s'en vont.

« Comment vous les reconnaissez ? Elles sont identiques ! » demandai je

« Non ! Leur tatouages sont différents ! » rigole Potter

« Mais bien sur je vais leur demander de voir leurs tatouages pour savoir qui sait ! Attend elles sont tatoués ? » dis je étonné

« Oh oui ! » Les deux Gryffondors sourient

« La vache ! » Je suis super étonné.

« Soyons sérieux. »

« C'est simple. »

« Angie à un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche qui lui donne un air sexy et ses yeux marron tirent vers le vert. »

« Et ma chérie à son grain de beauté sur son nez à droite. »

« Ok merci pour ces infos ! » Je grimace pour ne pas sourire

Potter et Weasley ne sont pas c*ns que ca finalement.

FIN DU FLASH BACK de la fin de la guerre.

Un elfe arrive dans ma chambre.

« Madame votre mère souhaite vous voir. »

« Je descend. » dis-je désagréable

L'elfe disparait comme il est venu. Je descend rejoindre ma mère. Je voulais me reposer après cette foutu guerre. C'est vrai nous sommes rentrés i heures.

« Qui y-a-t-il mère ? »

Elle ne répond pas et prend une bouteille de champagne, elle la débouche avec sa baguette. Je suis surpris, ma mère sourit et boit. Je ne l'ai jamais vu boire, ni sourire.

« Que faites-vous mère ? »

« Nous allons fêter la mort de ton père ! »

« Bien. »

Ma mère me sert un verre de champagne, nous trinquons, tout souriant. Nous avons bien entamé la bouteille quand nous entendons un bruit dans le hall d'entrée. Nous partons voir qui ose pénétrer la demeure Malfoy. J'ouvre la porte du salon pour me précipiter mais je me stoppe net en voyant qui se trouve debout devant nous.

**0o0**

**A suivre …**

**0o0**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimé sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site ( qui sera par la suite aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les meurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, vous pouvez vous abonner au blog (du site) pour recevoir les news poster sur le site. Un forum est même créé.

Par contre on oublie pas qu'il est toujours en cours de construction !

Merci

Voila le lien pour aller lire la suite de cette fiction :

fiction-litterature-fr . e- (monsite).com (/) pages/la-fille-de-la-cave . html (sans les espaces et parenthèses)

**BONNE LECTURE**


End file.
